Don't stand near me Loki!
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki is very unappreciated by Thor and his friends. He tries constantly to get approval. He helps and tries to accompany them on trips. Thor and his friends head to earth to celebrate with the Norwegians at a festival for Odin. But he doesn't want Loki there. M/F, Loki/OFC, piss, defilement, piss enema, public humiliation, M/M Loki/Thor, Jotun Loki. Thor is a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

Loki is very unappreciated by Thor and his friends. He tries constantly to get approval. He helps and tries to accompany them on trips. Thor and his friends head to earth to celebrate with the Norwegians at a festival for Odin. But he doesn't want Loki there.

M/F, Loki/OFC, piss, defilement, M/M Loki/Thor, rape, Jotun Loki.

The light from the Bifrost dissipated and Thor, the warriors 3 and Sif, strode down the hill to the town. There was to be a large festival celebrating Odin and Thor and his friends loved any opportunity to get drunk. And a party on Midgard was a good a thing as any. Loki following on behind like a stray puppy. Curious but keeping his distance.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Loki?" Thor saw him follow them. He strode up to him and shoved him back. "Go home! You're not invited."

Loki was taken back. "Neither are you, you're just going to crash the party."

"Inconsequential. It's a party to honour me. I don't want you around me, not with your problems." He dragged him back to the landing site. "Now you either call Heimdall to take you home or you wait here until we come back."

"Thor it's not fair! Mother said you are to include me on your adventures!" Loki whined.

"No! I don't was to associate with you. You can't handle your mead. But mostly I don't want to be around you when you wet your pants, you always complain and I get stuck with having to take care of you!" Thor shoved Loki to sit down on the ground. He then squatted down and undid Loki's pants. He groped him roughly and then pulled down his pants. He stood up and yanked them clean off.

Loki fell back then quickly covered himself with his hands. "Oh don't flatter yourself brother. There is nothing worth seeing! Sif has a bigger dick than you!" The crew laughed, Thor tossed his pants down on the ground. "Now do as your told and sit here till I get back." Thor put his arms over Sif's shoulder and they walked away.

Loki pouted and rubbed his eyes. He didn't feel like putting his pants back on. He watched as the other walked down to town. The lights glowed in the afternoon light. He could see them forming bonfires and many people were already dancing and heading to the pubs.

Loki hated Thor sometimes. He often took advantage of him and only wanted Loki when it suited Thor. He exploited him for his magic and when he came back from a party drunk, he would often force Loki to pleasure him. Loki always felt like an outsider, Thor's friends didn't help either. They didn't express directly their contempt, but they never welcomed him or barely acknowledged him.

He sat there and started to play with himself. He fondled himself with one hand. He bent up his knees and spread his legs slightly. He looked down at himself as he gently played with his foreskin. He held himself with his thumb and forefinger at the base of his penis. At first he stretched his foreskin before sliding it back over the head. He rubbed the sensitive slit and smiled. He felt a pressure build and he decided to start to pee. He rubbed his finger firmly against his slit and sprays the piss onto his thighs.

He pulled his finger out of the flow and chuckled at how it felt. He let go of his penis and watched as his stream moved around uncontrolled. He decided to push down and increase the force of his flow. As soon as he did his hose sprayed over himself. He relaxed a bit and cupped his hand over his dick and balls. The flow now trickling through his fingers. He began to fondle himself, squeezing himself aggressively.

Loki had a very misguided interpretation of what sex was. He knew that people have sex with others, but he never got to put himself inside anyone. His only experiences were more of a one way experience. Majority of the time Loki was not wanting or expecting it, but was often just going along with it. He knew if he fought back or refused the unwanted advances, he would get punished.

Sometimes he was tied to a bench naked and spanked. One time Sif was so angry she tied him up and smacked him so hard and so long that Loki couldn't sit down that week. Even with his healing spells. But when she took it out on him, and had got rid of her anger, she tended to be very calm and kind to him.

Loki was too busy playing with himself he didn't notice the young woman walking up the hill towards him. "Hey you look like you could use a hand." She joked. Loki looked up suddenly and blushed. He coved himself with both hands and turned his head away she saw he was uncomfortable. "Oh I'm sorry." She squatted down beside him and picked up his pants. "Are these yours?"

"yes." He said not wanting to talk to the mortal. She smiled at him and he was surprised. There didn't seem to be any hate in her eyes.

"So. What brings you to a hill without your pants on?" she tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"My brother didn't want me to go with him." Loki was disappointed but it wasn't new.

"You do know that the whole town is celebrating? Your brother cannot be everywhere. You should come down. It will be fun!" She handed him his pants. He stood up and slipped his pants over his feet. She watched him and noted that he didn't wear any underwear. He pulled his tight pants over his thighs. His penis was crushed up and poked up over the waist strap as he dragged them up.

He slipped his hand down the front and adjusted himself. She held out her hand and looked like she was reaching to grab him, but it was a hand offering. "Hi, I'm Michela". He took her hand. She had a firm shake.

"I'm Loki."

"Oh kewl, like the God of Mischief?" She thought it ironic.

"Oh yeah, that's me." He was kind of flattered that his name wasn't, well didn't seem to be hated. He followed her at first, then jogged up to walk beside her. He bumped her with his shoulder. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"Um, we will just see where the night takes us." She took his hand in hers and led him into a hall. "So your parents called you Loki?"

"Well my mother named me, Odin kind of keeps me at arm's length. I know he tries to be a father but I know he loved Thor more than me. But then I found out he adopted me."

"You really get into character don't you?" She handed him a stein and took one for herself. "Do you know any tricks?"

Loki didn't know she was being sceptical. He held up his hand to her cup and it began to ice up. She smiled. He then picked up a fork and gripped it tight. He got it so cold like liquid nitrogen. He then taped it on the wooden bench and it shattered.

"That's kewl how did you do that?"

"I am mage." Loki looked at her puzzled. He figured that she didn't relay believe that he was really a god.

The room was full of people singing and cheering and drinking. Loki downed a stein and exhaled a happy relief. "That tasted good!" She moved close to him. They stood close as the crowd started to swell. It moved like a wave and Loki found himself pressed against her. He finished another stein and put both his arms around her and leaned in to whisper as the crowd was loud.

"This music is loud, makes me want to dance." He slipped his hands around her waist. Then up under her shirt around her back. She reciprocated and slipped her hands under his jacket. They moved together, swaying and dancing with the music.

The drums beat fast, they moved with the crowd for a while. Loki looked up and saw Fandral on the other side of the room. "Crap!" Loki muttered. He lowered his profile and began move her to the exit. He knew Thor wasn't going to be far away. She sensed there was something amiss.

"Loki? Where are we going?" He began to shove her more forcefully. He found a side corridor. He moved close to her to shield her.

"My brother is near. We should leave."

"Ok, we will go to another place." They slipped out a side door and darted across the street . There was another party going on in the bar nearby. Loki stood in the door and surveyed the room he did not see Thor or the others. He smiled then looked at her with a continuing smile. They went in and sat down at a long table. There was a large spread and celebrations.

Loki grabbed a knife and effortlessly carved the meat in front of them. He surveyed up the plates being handed to him. Others passed down plates of food and jugs of mead. The conversations were only slightly drowned out by the music and singing form the group on the stage.

"Hey you do know I am a god right?" Loki whispered to her like it was some sort of pick up line.

"Well I don't know, I just think your pretty neat. And that you seem to want to hang out with me." She chinked her glass to him.

"Huh? I thought it was nice you wanted to hang out with me!" they both laughed and smiled. "Come on, I want to show you something." He took her hand and they went into a back room alone. He closed the door and it was dark. He lit the room with a glowing orb. She was fascinated. He then had a green glow pass over him and his outfit changed to a suit and tie.

She took his hand and leaned in and kissed him. "You're so talented." She sounded a bit drunk. "Loki, why would a god want to travel here?"

"This is where our stories come from. You are living by them, you even named today, Friday, after my mother. Look I just wanted you know the real me." Loki worried that she was more drunk than she appeared and chalked up what he did as a drunken delusion.

"I do. You are the guy I saw on the hill have a good time in such a devious way." She leaned in and kissed him. "And I like it." She took he hand and took him back to the table.

The feasting continued Loki burped when he drank too much. He covered his mouth and laughed. She could tell he was smashed. She tried to get him to eat more than drink. She picked at the food on his plate. Letting him see her steal his food. This made him cover his plate and stuff in as much food as he could. She laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"Nothing." She smiled and poked him in the ribs. He kissed her cheek and she pulled back playfully.

There was a bang on the table and everyone in the hall and around the table stopped and looked towards the bearded man sitting at the head of the table.

He stood up and began to tell a tale about the old gods, a story of a giant who was building a wall in Asgard. People began to cheer and laugh at the story. Loki and her ate. Then something strange. The story was not quite right. He looked puzzled and then went to say something when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What?" he said.

"Don't interrupt." She whispered.

"But he's not telling the story correctly." Loki frowned.

"Shhh, who cares? It's just a story. Let them tell it the way they want to." They looked up to a room of silence. Everyone was looking at them. She put her arm around him and moved close to Loki.

The man at the head of the table stood up. "Care to explain why you don't like my story?"

"Your story is wrong." He slurred. She tugged his arm.

"Loki, please, just let it go."

"Loki? Your name is Loki?" The man laughed. "You are named after the Jotun in my story? Did your parents hate you or something?" everyone laughed and cheered.

Loki grew angry. He went to stand up but he was so drunk he fell backwards off the bench. The crowd laughed and the music started up. She climbed down to help him up. He sat up awkward on the floor. He groaned and put his hand between his legs.

She put her arm behind his shoulder to support him. He stood up and decided to be a pest. "Shut up!" he shouted. He swayed as he slowly moved towards the man at the head of the table. "I'm not named after him. I am him!" She moved to his side and steadying him. She wanted to pull him away before he stared a fight. "I am Loki Laufeyson and you should kneel before me!"

"Man you are drunk!" the man shoved Loki back and then he stepped back and taunted him. "Well you defiantly have had too much to drink!" he looked down. Loki gasped and looked down. He began to wet his pants. There was no point in holding himself. Loki stood with his hands near his side. He shook his head and started to cry.

She grabbed Loki and then saw what they people were laughing at. The front of his pants was soaked. A stream even bubbled through the material and expedited the flow to the floor. He stood frozen. She put her hand on his face to direct his attention to her. "Loki, come on, let's go home." She dragged him towards the door. He stumbled and leant heavily on her.

She led him down a quiet side street. They walked slowly away from the sound of the parties. They got past a large dumpster and Loki slumped to his knees in the dirt. "Loki get up!"

"What's the point?" he sobbed. "Thor was right, I should have not come at all." She knelt down beside him and kissed him. He pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Just cheering you up." She bushed her thumb against his cheek. "Loki, you did nothing wrong."

"Don't patronise me." Loki shoved her back and went to get up.

"Hey!" she stood up and roughly grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "I'm trying to help you." he looked away and became more subdued. "Loki, please listen to me. I don't hate you. If I didn't want to help you I would have been one of those people laughing at you."

"I just wasn't expecting anyone to care," Loki sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Well I do. And if you want me to I can show you how to make this not as you think." She kissed him and moved close to him. He began to kiss her back. He relaxed and put his hands on her shouldered and held them firmly. He moaned softly. She tasted how drunk he was. His face was clean shaven and didn't scratch her lips like other men.

He broke of the kiss and he felt her grasp him. She held her hand down between his legs and was firmly squeezing his wet crotch. He bit his lip as he began to like it. He looked down at what she was doing and then looked back up. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"See Loki, I don't have a problem with it, and you are clearly beginning to see my side of it." She rubbed his growing erection. He gripped her wrist tightly.

"Wait." He begged. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on." He took her hand and she helped him to his feet. He drunkenly slumped into her arms. They began to wander down the street together.

They approached a bonfire and moved through the darkness towards it. People had started to move inside to enjoy the feasting and Loki and her could sit undisturbed in relative quite by the flames. She picked up a blanked that was draped over a chair and put it over the two of their shoulders. She leaned in and whispered. "At least this way your pants will dry out for if we have to go inside."

He blushed and then shook his head. "I don't want to go back where those people were nor do I wish to run into Thor." He slipped his hand around her back and dragged her in front of him. She was now sitting between his bent legs. She wiggled back and deliberately pushed into his groin, to feel if he was still hard. When she felt him she smiled and he moaned softly.

"Heheh, I knew you liked me." She whispered.

Loki smiled and whispered in a breathy voice, "and likewise, you pushing back is a pretty clear indication that you like me also."

"You know, I did like you before I knew who you were." She turned to let him know.

"I know. I don't really get people wanting to sleep with me because of my station, moreover... well." Loki hesitated.

"You don't need to tell me. I kind of figured you were not popular." She kissed him and he hugged her firmly and sighed.

"Well that is a very simplistic way of putting it." Loki pushed her forward off him. "But I don't feel that anyone actually really wants me. It's just something I have never felt before." Loki had a tear grow and just hang on tight to his eyelid, till he blinked. It was followed by another rolling down his cheek. "I always thought I was loved, but when I realised that what they did to me was not love and all the torture and ridicule I had been through." Loki's eyes started to turn red and his skin growing a darker blue.

"Look, I can't help the past, but if you want, I can be here for you." she held his cold hands tightly. She knelt in front of him, silently pleading for him to return. His colour turned back to pale and he felt the warmth run through him. He held her close to his chest. For a few moments he breathed uneasy.

She then resumed kissing him. She slipped her hand down between them and undoes his pants. She pulls out something from her pocket. Loki dose his best to keep the large blanket over them so no one can see his erection. She then starts to slip a condom on him. He winces. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. It's just something we do here."

"I don't understand."

"Loki. I am not married, least of all not to you. So, I do not wish to become pregnant without being married first. Not even to a sexy god such as yourself." She held his mouth and squished his cheeks together then kissed him. She turned back to face the fire and slipped her pants down slightly. She moved back and he could feel her hot moist slit now straddling him. His penis pointed out from under her. He twitch at the feeling.

She reached down with one hand and guided him in. He grabbed her waist tightly and began to bit down hard on his lip as he wanted to cry out. She lowered herself down and kept her upper body still as she rocked her hips back and forth.

He was overwhelmed and not felt this before. He held her tighter and whispered in a panic. "Stop, I think I have to pee."

"More like cum." She didn't stop. He pushed her off and pulled up her pants. She turned and he nearly lost control of the blanket over them. She could see he was upset.

"Hey what's wrong? Do you not like sex like this or oh my, I didn't even ask. Sorry Loki I didn't know you preferred men. I just assumed that you liked me, so you must like women. I guess I just have that effect, that cause I'm such a tomboy..."

"Shut up. You're rambling." Loki cut her off. "No. Look, I do like sex, I just never done it so publicly and have had to restrain me emotions."

"Public? There is no one here."

"I don't prefer men over women, I just have not, well, the truth is, I usually am a received, no matter who is fucking me." Loki felt ashamed. "I just never had the opportunity to be a willing participant, nor have control."

"Loki? Are you telling me that majority of your experiences were not consensual?"

"Something like that. Look I have gotten used to it. I just don't know how to deal with you because you actually like me and will let me be inside you." Loki kissed her and she moved forward and straddled him, facing him.

"Ok, well I don't live far from her, we could go back to my place, and if you want we could have sex or just sleep, either way would be nice." He reached down and fixed himself. He forced himself back in his pants and then stood up. He lifted her up and kissed her again.

"So how far is near to here?" he seductively whispered in her ear.

She lead him into her little home. It was toasty warm with the fire going. She began to strip slowly as she walk through her house. He giggled still drunk and followed her lead. He awkwardly stripped and stumbled as he tried to pull his pants off without taking off his boots.

She came back in to see him on the floor laughing as he failed in getting undressed. She helped him and gathered up their cloths. She put them in the wash and came back and helped him from the floor. He was hard and it was very obvious to her. She grabbed him and pulled him hard.

"Seems you are good at one thing." She kissed him and dragged him to her bed. He fell down and she slipped the condom back on him. She pushed him down and sat down on him. He moaned with her and she lay down on top. He held her tightly. She hooked her legs under his and he rolled over till she was on her back.

"Ok, wait." Loki panted. He adjusted himself and went to pull out.

"No Loki, don't stop." She squeezed her legs around him. "Please fuck me." He was a bit shocked. He felt good that she wanted him. He smiled and began to rock slowly back and forward.

He moaned loudly and she pulled his shoulders down to be close to him. He collapsed into her and she kissed him. He melted that she wanted him so badly. He began to increase his pace. He pushed in deep and loudly. "Oh Loki!"

"What?" he did realise till he spoke that she was just happy and she didn't want anything. He blushed and kept going. He slid in long strokes. He could feel the resistance inside her.

"Ooo, careful! I'm not a whore!" she panted. He slow and then stopped. He looked down and she opened her eyes.

"I never said you were." He was confused.

"Look you aren't as small as you think. Clearly.. Exhibit 'a'" she pointed down to her groin. "You are deep as you are going to go. There is no way you can physically go deeper."

"Huh? I'm not all the way in yet."

"Loki, how do I put this. You can see that men have different sizes, well women are the same. You can't park a Mack truck in a motorbike park."

"Oh, oh!" Loki began to catch on. "Sorry, I just never been too big for anyone before." He smiled and carefully pulled back. She sat up and sat on his lap.

"Try this way, it may give you a bit more access." She bent up her legs and squatted down on him. He was now down to his hilt and he pulled her hair back hard. She moaned loudly. "That's it!" she cried out.

He continued to fuck her. He wrapped his arms around her firmly and rocked his hips under her. He felt her wetness and heat smother him. He groaned as he was ready to cum. She tensed up and dug her fingers in. "Oh Loki!" he felt her tense around his cock. Then she relaxed. He groaned as he came.

He lowered her down and they both were shaking. He slipped out and her wetness flowed over him. He reached down and slipped off the condom. He put his palm against her and felt her pulse racing through her hot pussy. He smiled and kissed her.

"Well, I don't know about what people have thought about your sex skills, but, since you made me cum the first time, you are defiantly in possession of some talent." She kissed him deeply and ran her hands over him. He reciprocated and buried his face in her breasts. He licked her salty sweat and grinned. She stroked his hair and lay on her chest.

"That felt good." He looked up and sat up slightly. "No I mean, please do think you were adequate, it was more that good, I mean.. Well I" She put her finger on his lips.

"Loki, your rambling." She smiled in understanding. He moved up beside her. "I know what you mean. I don't think you can face how you felt, especially when you came."

"Hehehe, you know you are the first person to genuinely be nice to me." Loki had a guilty pleasure in lying in the wet spot. She felt him twitch. He was starting to get aroused again.

"Seriously? You are still turned on?" she reached down and felt his penis get semi. "Hey I know you are a bit of a pervert.."

"What? How dare you!" he was angry the she cut him off.

"No it's not a bad thing. What I was going to say was about what you were doing when we first met." Loki stopped and thought. She was reefing to him playing with himself and pissing. He was a bit unsure how to respond.

"Okay. Um and?"

"Well, you are not alone in your desire." She wrapped her legs around him. He felt his head touch her slit. She then bit her lip and smiled deviously. He looked her in the eyes then he gasped in pleasure as he felt her. She began to piss on his cock. He felt her hot flow run between them. Splashing up between them and especially was exciting him.

"Ahhhh!" he groaned as he felt her pounding his sensitive head. It was turning him on. He became fully hard and kissed her deeply. She pulled at his hair and held her legs around him tightly.

"Loki! Don't hold back, I want to feel your heat on me too!" she purred into his ear. He moaned at the prospect. He concentrated and tried but it was hard now that he was turned on. He breathed heavy and felt himself go. He pissed hard against her slit. She began to grind her hips to run her up and down his hard pissing cock.

He pushed up off her and wanted to watch what was happening between them. He was soaking her and his spray was running down over her chest. When he stopped she reached over to her dresser and grabbed another condom. He licked his lips in anticipation. He pushed back and watched her as she put it on him. As soon as she rolled it down he plunged himself inside her.

He fucked her with a quick pace. He placed his hands on her knees and pushed her legs back then slipping her calves over his shoulders. He then pushed down and began to moved in and out with pace. He lent down and sucked her nipple as he moved. She pulled his hair and he bit down on her and she pulled him closer.

He gasped and exhaled in excitement at the feeling and the smell of their piss and sweat. He pulled out and began to wank over her. He wanted her to see how turned on he was. He pulled himself feverously and groaned loudly as he shot his sticky rope over her chest.

She sat up and then kissed him. He opened his eyes to see her so happy to be with him. He felt so relieved and so happy that she could want him so passionately and with a fetish that turned him on at the meagre thought of it. "You seriously like playing with yourself when you piss?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Of course! Come on, I know it defiantly turned you on." She said seductively. "It's not the only thing I like." She pulled him in close kissing him softly. "If you want to, I can show you."

He began to cry and hugged her tightly. "Oh my! I have never found someone like you before! Not in all the nine realms!" He kissed her, licked and groped her. He didn't know if this was real of he was so smashed he was fantasising.

"I love you Loki." she blurted out as she kissed him. He stopped and leaned back. He looked into her eyes unsure how to react. She felt embarrassed that she said that when she didn't know him. She was now worried that she would scare him off.

"Oh. Really?" he grew a bit cold. "But I don't know anything about you, how can you feel this way about.. Well me." He sat back on the soaked bed. She sat up a few feet from him.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"Oh don't be sorry. I was flattered. I only her that from Frigga, but not in a sexual way." Loki placed his hand on her knee and stroked his thumb back and forth.

"Look, I have never met someone who actually is on equal foot with my .. Well.. Who likes sex like this. Especially someone who is as good looking as you." she blushed.

"You think me good looking? You haven't met my brother have you? He's much better looking!" Loki smiled.

"No, I haven't, but I doubt it. I like you." She went to kiss him. He put his hand up and blocked her.

"Wait, I thought you said you loved me a moment ago? Is that no longer true?" he seemed a bit pissed.

"Huh, oh, I just didn't know if I should say that again." She pulled away.

He realised he knew nothing of feelings nor women. He relaxed and hugged her. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation." He let her go and held her hands.

"Ok. Well. Ok." She stood up and pulled Loki to his feet off the bed. "First things first. Lets strip this bed and get cleaned up." She pulled the sheets off and reviled a plastic fitted sheet. Loki tilted his head coyly. He smirked, she had planned this or had expected this. He took the sheets to the bathroom with her. She pulled their cloths out of the machine and into the dryer.

She took the sheets from him and put them in the wash. As soon as she started the machine Loki grabbed her and pushed her against it. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her. She walked him back towards the shower and reached in and turned it on. She shuddered at the cold. The water quickly warmed up. Loki reacted to the initial cold and let himself turn blue.

She opened her eyes and looked into his red eyes. She was surprised by his transformation. She reached up and felt the raised marks on his face. Fascinated. He took her hand and helped her trace the path.

"They are the marks of my bloodline. They show my family and my linage."

"Does your brother have this skill?"

"No, he is Aesir, I'm not born of Asgard." Loki was hesitant.

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Frigga and Odin are not my birth parents, and Thor is not my brother. It's probably the main reason why I am so despised and treated so unfairly."

"I don't understand why you stay amongst them? If you are not even from that realm, why don't you just go back to your home?" She surveyed his body.

"Home." Loki sighed and turned off the shower. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around him. She stepped out and dried herself. She sensed she hit a nerve.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok. I just don't like to think about it." He walked into the bedroom with her and she made the bed with clean sheets. He sat down with her. "Look, I have never lived amongst my own people and wouldn't know how to live there. Besides, I kind of murdered my birth father and tried to destroy the planet. So I don't think I would be welcome there."

"Oh, yeah that would probably do it."

"Truth is, I don't know where I belong. Even with my name. Up until a few years ago I thought I was Loki Odinson, then I was Laufeyson. But I don't identify myself with either man." He looked at her confused, but didn't think she was able to offer any help.

"Why can't you be your own man? Like Loki the destroyer or Loki the bold?" She smiled. He smiled back.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, if you want a traditional name how bout looking not to your fathers..." She placed her hand around his shoulders. "You love Frigga, and she is fond of you. Why not be Loki Friggason. I think she would be flattered."

"Possibly. I never thought of it. Maybe cause I doubt the All-father would let it happen." Loki lay down and put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Well I guess you will just have to ask her." She lay down beside him and pulled the sheet over them. He smuggled into her.

"Oh. Yeah, I probably should have told you." He swallowed and looked at her with his best forgiveness. "I have to go home. Thor will come looking for me." Loki could see the hurt and disappointment growing in her. He knew it, cause he often felt it. "I'm sorry. I have to return to Asgard, I would not be able to stay alone."

"But you are alone now, Thor is not here."

"Thor is, he will find me if he wants to. All-father would still say he is supervising me to an extent in this way." Loki stroked her face lovingly.

She rolled over and didn't want to face him. He moved close to her and she pushed him away. "No Loki, you are toying with me. I shouldn't not have trusted you. You are the God of lies." He nuzzled her neck and hugged her.

"Mischief actuality..." he whispered.

"I don't care. I just started to open up to someone and now you run away. It's so typical." Loki rolled her over. He was dead serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Come with me, to Asgard." She was unsure. "Come see where my magic comes from." She looked with tear-filled eyes.

"Really?" she hugged him and he kissed her.

Loki stood with her in the morning light on the hill where they first met. He looked up to the sky. He looked down the hill to see a well hung over crew walking up. Thor stopped and threw up. Fandral laughed then stopped and felt sick himself.

The stumbled up the hill and saw Loki standing there with embracing a mortal girl. Thor swayed up to them. "Hey who are you?"

"This is my friend she is coming with me to Asgard." Thor looked over to his friends and then back to Loki and started to laugh out loud.

"Ok! Ok!, she can come." He patted him roughly on the back.

"Really! Thanks brother."

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Thor smiled and looked over to him. "I can't wait to see how the All-father punishes you for this!" Loki then looked in shock as he knew Thor was right. But before he could react they were engulf in light and transported to Asgard.

They landed hard. She held him tightly. She sensed Loki was apprehensive. He looked over to Heimdall like he knew what was coming for Loki. "Loki, you should prepare yourself." He said in a deep voice. Thor enthusiastically moved off with his friends, grabbing Loki and dragged him.

He grew scared and looked to her shaking his head. He let her hand go then shouted to Heimdall. "Let her go back to Midgard."

"No Loki, she is her now. It's not going to change the All-father's opinion of you." Heimdall turned away and took up his position on viewing platform.

Thor proudly pushed open the doors to the throne room looking for his father. He was standing with a concerned look on his face. Thor let go of Loki and he stumbled and landed on the floor. She moved over to him and squatted down beside him. they shared a look of concern.

Loki knew he had to be brave. She didn't know this realm and didn't have any magic to defend herself. He slowly stood. "Loki?" he turned to see Frigga. She smiled and moved quickly to him. She paused when she saw the woman beside him. Then she looked down at them holding hands, fingers interlocked. She could see the love linking them.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "So, introduce me." She smiled and then looked towards her. Loki began to get shy. He then realised this was the first person he ever felt strongly about wanted to introduce them to his 'family'.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend, Michela." He exhaled proudly. "This is my mother Frigga Queen of Asgard." She didn't know whether to shake her hand, bow or curtsey. Loki could sense her apprehension.

"Nice to meet you." Frigga clasped her hands together and forgave her for not knowing protocol. She could see she was not insubordinate. Odin looked down and tapped his spear to rimed Loki of who was in charge.

"Leave us." He said with an unblinking stare at Loki. Thor wanted to stay but Frigga directed him to come with her. Loki stood alone in the room. He was shaking inside of what Odin would say or do.

"I can explain.." Loki went to talk but Odin cut him off.

"No!" he yelled and it cut through him. "You disobeyed your brother but mostly my orders." Odin stood and Loki immediately knelt down in submission. "Don't think I am not aware of everything you do." He walked down the steps towards him. Loki didn't raise his head. He bowed his head lower and crunched over till his fore arms rest on the ground. He even contemplated laying down.

"I'm sorry Father, please forgive me!" Odin stood over him. He then spoke softly.

"I saw what you did, and how she treated you. She knew who you were but..." he paused and his register softened. "For reasons I cannot fathom, she genuinely loves you and you seem to feel equally."

Loki looked up confused. "Father?" Odin held out his hand and Loki took it and stood up.

"Loki, do not abuse the situation. Control your deviant nature and respect my laws and those of Asgard." Odin then gripped his throat and pulled him in close. "You may think your magic can block Heimdall's sight, but not mine." He shoved him back and glared at him. Loki stepped back and looked in shock. Odin had seen him at his most vulnerable and most private. He felt betrayed but couldn't say anything.

He turned and ran out of the room. He saw Frigga nearby and headed to her. She saw that he was distressed. "Loki? What's wrong?"

"Mother did he tell you he could break my spell and see all that I do?" He was panicked. She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"It will be fine, it's not as bad as you think."

"No you don't understand! He saw everything and he always watches me!" Loki gripped her tight.

"Loki come talk to me in your chambers, I want to get to know your new friend." She didn't really change the subject but he looked around to see too many people for them to discuss this with others present. She led him gently by his arm and quietly walked.

She sat him down and brushed his hair from his face. "Don't be worried about what anyone knows or thinks of you. You haven't before."

"But that is because I thought my spell blocked all sight of what I was doing. Now I find he knows of my most personal moments." Loki lowered his head and sobbed.

"Like what?" She raised his head. "Please tell me what your father knows that you are so concerned about."

Loki stood up and fixed his dress. He wiped his eyes and softy spoke. "You know he is not my father. And I can't tell you." He led her to the doorway.

"Cant or wont?" she enquired. "I know who you are in here." She placed her hand on his chest. "Don't be ashamed of who you are." She whispered in his ear. "He can't see all, trust your magic." She smiled and left. Loki exhaled loudly. He walked back over to the bed.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Michela stood near him unsure what to do. Loki took her hand and directed her to sit next to him. They put their arms around each other and sat quietly.

"I don't know. I need to go to the library. I need to get some information."

"Can I come?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone." He scoffed.

"What afraid I will go through your things?" she joked.

"No, I want you to see some of the things I like. I want you to see this place I call home." Loki took her hand and led her from the room.

Loki wandered through the long rows of shelves. She followed in awe. Never seen such a huge library. She pulled out a random book and flipped through the pages. She couldn't read the script so put it back.

"Loki, are there any books in my tongue?"

"Oh, yes. Look about five rows that way." He looked through the shelves near him. "These are all ancient tombs here. I need an old book about illusion." She wandered off to look through the other books. She was gone for about an hour, sitting in with her back to the shelves, pouring over the books. He found one on magic and was fascinated and wondered if she could ever cast a spell.

Loki founder her and sat down beside her.

"What are you reading?"

"Even though I am mortal, do you think I could learn magic?" He peered over at the book and smiled.

"You probably should try something more basic." He helped her up and waved his hand and the books returned to their shelves. He walked down the isles and looked for a book. "Here. This is what Frigga taught me when I was five."

"That makes me feel weird that I have learn year one level magic like some kid!" she laughed. She took the book but could not read all of it. "This is gibberish."

"I can show you. But first I must do something." He had his own book and he took her hand and they walked out. They walked to private garden. He sat down with her but looked at his book. He flipped through the pages with concern on his face. She fear interrupting him. She got up and sniffed flowers and looked around at the strange tree with golden apples.

Frigga found them in the garden and walked over. "They are magical."

"They don't look that appetising." She commented. Frigga picked one and took a bite.

"They taste wonderful to me. Have you tried one?" Loki looked up at the interruption.

"No, she hasn't. Mother, are you trying to get me punished by Odin again?" Loki stood up and blocked her from offering an apple to Michela. "She is mortal, he will surely banish me and strip me of my magic if I let her eat one."

"Oh Loki, don't be so dramatic." Frigga smiled. "I don't think you see what he has planned for you."

"I don't care. He doesn't love me in the slightest and he would take any opportunity to hurt me. I bring him nothing but shame." Frigga dismissed his cold comments and hugged him.

"Loki, we love you and want nothing but the best for you." She got him to sit down and she knelt in front of him. "You have always had difficulty in coping, but you are trying and we both see that. We know you have different ways of doing things. Look, take your time and get to know this woman. If she makes you happy then we will support you."

"Since when. Odin didn't accept Thor's mortal girl when he brought her here. I don't think I can wipe away all my insurrections from peoples thoughts, I know, I have looked for that spell already." He smiled and she knew he was kind of joking.

"He accepts her now. Thor knows his duties and you should too."

"And what would they be? Certainly not King of Asgard. And think it highly unlikely Jotunheim would not execute me on sight. No, I suspect that Odin's plan for me is more sinister." Loki didn't know if he should discuss this in front of her. "I have the sneaking suspicion that her being here would something to keep me occupied when I wasn't required."

"Loki, I don't think you should think things like that." Frigga blew him off.

"Are they untrue? Tell me mother, am I nothing more than a sex toy for Thor?" Loki felt empty, but he suspected it to be his sole purpose. She did not respond, adding weight to his thoughts.

"Loki, whilst I don't condone what you and Thor do, he says it is all consensual."

"Oh! So he has talked to you about this? And you believed him?" Loki snorted and Frigga could sense his magic growing like he was ready to cast. "Odin told me I cannot block his all-sight, no matter what, so he would know what his blood has done and the level of 'consent'!" Loki clenched his fists.

"What are you talking about? He cannot see through your spell. Thor would never hurt you."

"Liar! You have no idea! The humiliation! Didn't you know that he took my virginity? Your own son raped me!" Loki paced around. Frigga was shocked. "It was years before I knew that what he was doing was wrong and what he was doing to me was not 'love". Loki wiped his tears. Frigga shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea. I thought Thor loved you?" Frigga held him close.

Loki snorted in discussed and pushed her away. "You know what is funny? He probably has the misguided opinion that he does love me."

"What are you going to do about it?" she was unsure if she would like the response and feared a war.

"Well I guess it is fortunate for you that I have grown to accept it. That I enjoy sex with a man and my own feelings for Thor are not something easily dismissed. But what I feel for her, it is different. I can't describe it. It's like I need her to survive. That when she is near I feel my heart race, my adrenaline up, just because she is near." Loki took her hand and smiled. "Even touching is electric."

"Loki, maybe it's because what you fell for her is love and not what you feel for Thor." She moved her hand over him and a glow covered him. He felt calm and safe. He closed his eyes. "Spend some time with her, don't worry about if anyone can see through your spell."

He sat down and watched Frigga leave. He knew she cast a spell to make him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki slept soundly with her close to him. He smiled in his sleep. Comforted by her unwavering love. He woke suddenly to a tug on his ankle then being dragged out of bed.

"Thor? What are you doing?" Loki rubbed his eyes. He grabbed him, manhandling him against the wall. She woke clutching the sheet over her body.

"How dare you tell mother I raped you!" Thor pulled Loki's pyjama pants off, exposing him. Loki grasped the large hand around his throat. Thor began to touch him with his free hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!" She threw a pillow at Thor. He turned to see her angry.

"Ah you're mortal. Loki you can't find anyone on Asgard who wants you that you resort to a mortal?" Thor let him go.

"Well you made sure no one would like me by spreading lies about me!" Loki rubbed his neck and picked up his pants and went to get dressed. Thor tore his pants from his grip. "Really? Thor, don't be such a dick."

"So Loki, does she know the feel of a real man? Oh wait that's clearly not you little princess!" Thor laughed as he sat down on the bed and move close to her. "So you find Loki keeps running off and sneaks out of bed regularly?"

"What? Why would he do that?" She moved away from him. He moved closer. Thor saw she was naked and pulled the sheet from her.

"Oh he never told you about his problems? Let me show you what the God of Love can do." Thor took her hand and kissed it. She felt weird. Like she was under a spell. She pulled her hand back. Loki grew angry and dragged Thor from his bed.

"Back off Thor! She's mine!"

"I'm not a piece of meat Loki." she covered herself. Thor stripped off and then climbed on top of her. He easily pushed the smaller man aside. "And you're not welcome either." She put her hand up. Loki sat on the floor powerless.

Thor looked over at him. He smiled and then pinned her down. He went to position himself over her. "No!" Loki screamed. He jumped up and tackled him. He sat on top of Thor and began punching him. Thor easily blocked him and grabbed his wrists and held them down to his chest.

"Calm down Loki." Thor pushed him back so he was hard up against Thor's erection. Loki gasped and tried to get up. Thor let go of his wrists and grabbed his hips. He then positioned him and Loki moaned as he could feel Thor's head push against his hole. Loki put his hands down on Thor's chest to stabilise himself. He moaned as he lowered himself down his shaft. "Yeah, you know your place."

Thor held his hips tightly as he got him to rock back and forth. Loki panted as he felt the fat cock deep inside him.

"Loki? What are you doing?" she gasped. He looked over at her. He couldn't fight it. He shook his head. Thor lifted him off and forced him down on the bed. He sat up and Loki lay there not knowing how to react. He wanted him inside him but was confused by her.

"Hey." Thor poked his shoulder. "She asked you a question." Loki looked over unsure of what he was on.

"What?" he sat up and realised he was between them both naked. He glanced down at Thor then her. "I don't know." Thor relaxed.

"So you want me to finish you off or what?" Thor kissed Loki's shoulder softly. She was taken aback by this sudden affection. Loki didn't stop it. Thor moved close and drew Loki in close to sit between his legs. Thor kept kissing his shoulder and then up his neck. Loki just sat unsure, his hands touching Thor's thighs. Thor reached over and took her hand and forced it down on Loki's thigh.

Thor slipped on hand around Loki's waist and held him close. She placed her hand on Thor's and pulled it away from Loki. She then pulled Loki close to her. "I said back off Thor." Loki felt torn. He pushed away from both of them.

"No." Loki shook his head. "Not like this." He moved to be closer to her. "Thor, you hurt me. I don't want to be treated like that anymore."

"What are you on about?" Thor reached over and took his hand in his. "I have always loved you and you are the only man I have ever been with."

"But why did you treat me so badly?" Loki moved to hug her for comfort.

"I was just pissed off. Father didn't want you to be in my bed till you were older. He said you wern't developed enough, nor practiced enough to bed royalty. I knew I could be myself with you, that you were not like some dainty maiden." Thor tied to justify his feelings.

"Did you even ask me what I felt?" Loki looked to her. "She is want I want. I have never found someone who accepts me, all of me."

"I accept you. I know you have issues, but I still sleep with you." Thor reached out to him.

"Oh that sounds like pity sex to me!" Loki spat. "If you truly cared why did you say such hurtful things about me? Why did you make everyone hate me?"

"Uh Loki." she tugged his arm. "You really can't see it? He likes you."

"She's pretty switched on. Loki, I didn't want you to be with anyone else. I wanted you all for myself." Thor begged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki sobbed. Thor kissed him and Loki pushed him off. "No! Don't try and woo me!" Loki scrambled out of the bed. "Leave me alone!" he grabbed his cloths and dressed as he left the room. Thor shrugged and turned to her. He grabbed his growing erection.

"So how bout you finish me off?"

"No, you stupid oaf! Get out of my bed!" she kicked him and pulled the sheets over her. Thor got up and fixed his cloths. He decided to go after Loki. She waited for Thor to leave before getting out of bed and dressing. She didn't know where Loki would go, nor did she know Asgard.

Thor coughed up to Loki and pulled him into a secluded corridor. He shoved him against the wall. "Now, you don't tell mother any more lies and I won't have to punish you." Thor began to grope him. Loki winced at the large hand fondling him.

"Let me go." He moaned.

"Oh come on, you love it. And that mortal will not be around long enough for you anyway." Thor pushed his chest hard against him. "Now know your place brother. You are never going to be king of Asgard and if you cause trouble again, I will make sure everyone knows your problems."

"Why are you black mailing me?" Loki begged.

"You are mine and no one else's. You know that your father gave you as a gift to Odin so stop the war? You were defective in his eyes to be Jotun prince."

"I don't know why you treat me like shit all the time." Loki cried.

"You are not Aesir and cannot bear children, so you are the perfect concubine." Thor's words cut deep and Loki sobbed as he finally knew it was true, he was just an object. "Father said I can use you how I see fit." Thor undid his pants and then gripped Loki's wrists with one hand. He pinned them to his chest and stretched out his arm.

Loki looked down and then saw what Thor was doing. He began to piss on the front of Loki's pants. Thor sprayed up and down his legs and soaked his crotch. He finished and let Loki go. "If you didn't know before, now I have marked you. You are now mine. And now we have to go see father about tonight's feast." Thor grabbed Loki's wrists and began to drag him out of the alley.

"No! Please don't! They will think I wet my pants!" Loki screamed.

"So? How is that my problem?" Thor was too strong and he grabbed him around the waist and Loki kicked and struggled.

"Let me go!" his yelling began to draw the attention of the people in the halls.

"Oh Loki, you are just drawing more attention to yourself!" Thor dropped him to the floor. Odin approached them. Loki went to scramble away and Thor stood on his ankle and pinned him down. "Stop being a pest Loki!"

"Thor, what is going on here?" Odin looked down at the tear filled eyes of Loki.

"Nothing important. Loki was just being difficult." Thor reached down and pulled up to his feet and held him tight. Odin walked over. He touched him gently.

"Don't be too rough with him Thor. He is a delicate thing. Let him go play with his mortal. He will loose interest soon enough." Odin gripped Loki's cheeks and turned his head. "He likes her and you should let hive have something to keep him happy. He's too moody these days."

"Shall I punish him?" Thor sounded like he wanted to.

"No, he hasn't don't anything wrong. In fact I think his mortal has calmed him down a bit. Frigga seems to thinks so too." Odin smiled and patted Loki on the head. Thor dropped him and let him go. Odin looked down at Loki's pants. He cast a spell to hide the mess. "Loki, don't make trouble. I will let you keep your mortal, but you must know your place in the kingdom."

Loki nodded and looked down at his pants, which now were dry. He turned and ran back towards his room. Thor sighed and scratched his head. "I guess I will punish him later."

* * *

Loki ran down the hall he spotted her running towards him. He grabbed her. He looked in shock. "We have to leave." He panted.

"Are they going to kill me or something?"

"No, they don't really care about you." Loki began to drag her with him. "They seem to like you."

"Then what is the problem?" she looked up at him.

"Thor. Thor is the problem." Loki walked quickly with her. "He wants to hurt me."

"Why?"

"He said he has a right to treat me as he wishes, I'm his concubine." She looked at him in shock.

"Like a sex slave?"

"Yeah. Apparently even Odin has that in mind."

"So what of me? Do I go back to earth now? Or do I have to please Thro too?"

"No on both counts. You have been allowed to stay as my pet, for better a word than that." Loki looked at her concerned.

"Oh, so you are Thor's pet and I am yours? Well sorry, but I I'm no body's pet. Loki I knew you were different, but I still thought it would be a conventional relationship." She folded her arms.

"I don't think what we do can be classed as conventional." Loki smirked.

She slapped him. "Idiot! I mean that it was monogamous conventional. Who cares what happens in the bed. It is the relationship I care about!" she walked away and Loki quickly followed. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Please stay. I want that too." Loki kissed her. She pushed him back.

"No you don't, don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes and smoochey kisses!"

"Huh?" Loki had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed and kissed him.

"Come on then, you need to teach me some magic. Teach me a spell to keep Thor off of us."

* * *

Thor sat enjoying his fifth beer when Frigga and Odin saw him. She sat down and Odin took a beer for himself. Assessing its qualities.

"Hello mother what brings you to this tavern?"

"It's Loki. I want you to leave him be for a while. He is not coping and I want him to get some confidence up." Frigga placed her hand on Thor's.

"I agree. But mostly cause I want him to be useful. He is useless in bed." Thor chucked the rest of his beer. Odin sighed.

"Thor, you are meant to train him. How do you expect Loki to learn?" he sat down beside him. "You took his virginity, but I don't see you treating him very well. You cannot just get anyone to be yours. Loki was groomed for his role as your pleasure thing."

"He's no good. He cries and has too many problems. I tried to train him but he barely can take me, let alone if I want to get anything out of it." Thor slammed down his mug. "Can't you find someone else to be at my beckoned call?"

"No Thor. That was the point. Jotunheim agreed so they could live in peace. There is no other. Loki is the King's son. He holds title and he will be your consort when you take the throne of Asgard."

"Didn't Laufey have any daughters?"

"No. But even if he did, it would not be practical. If you got another princess pregnant, then you couldn't marry Sif. Loki is not able to reproduce so that makes him ideal. His offspring could never sit on the throne." Odin stood up. "Thor there is a reason for my actions. You have to think of the outcomes and the potential risks in any decision." Odin took Frigga's hand and Thor stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Yes father. I will re-educate Loki."

* * *

Loki signed heavy as he hid in the shadows. His magic was powerful that no one noticed him. Or they didn't care if he heard. He walked out the back of the tavern and waited till he was back in his room before he lifted his spell. He sat down on the bed and she walked over to see him depressed.

"I don't know what is worse. The fact that they want me to get more practice to be a better sex slave or the fact I was selected specifically because I cannot breed." Loki looked up at her and then embraced her with tears.

"Oh Loki, I didn't know. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I hate this. I wasn't planning on having children in the near future, but now I find I cannot even if I wanted too." He looked in her eyes.

"You are sterile?"

"I guess so." Loki looked down at his stomach and held it. "I don't want to be Thor's plaything."

"Um Loki, why are you holding your stomach? Are you not male?"

"Oh. Well. See I'm Jotun. My father birthed me." Loki realised her confusion. The door flew open and Loki looked up to see Thor standing in the doorway.

"Loki, come with me. We have to get ready for the ceremony. Why aren't you ready?" Thor handed him his golden helmet.

"Oh, I didn't think I was required." Loki sat back a bit surprised.

"You need to be beside me. Now hurry up and get ready." He handed him his cuirass and long green cape.

"I thought you didn't want me around?"

"I don't require you, but you are a part of the royal court. You are a prince, so you are expected." Thor looked over at her. "She cannot come." Thor turned his back with his cape flying up behind him. Loki began to get dressed in his ceremonial gear. She lay back on the bed.

"What are you doing? Get ready, you're coming too." Loki tossed a long blue dress at her.

"But Thor said I wasn't welcome."

"Like you care about his opinion. No I think it's time I try to live my own life and not be his bitch." Loki sat down on the bed and slipped on his boots. She sat beside him then kissed him.

"He's not going to like that." She laughed.

Loki stood up and showed her how he looked. He smiled and then helped her get ready. He took her arm and escorted her to the throne room. Frigga was talking to Sif outside the main doors. They were surrounded by the royal guards. Frigga smiled and walked over to him.

"Loki, you look very handsome. How do you feel?" She always knew when something was wrong.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Frigga took Sif's hand and directed her to escort the mortal in. She looked back at Loki. "It's ok Michela; Sif will show you were to stand in the court. I will see you after the ceremony." Loki stopped suddenly as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Thor.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" he whispered.

"You need to stop treating me like shit." Loki glared at him. Making sure Frigga could not here them. Thor smiled and waved to her as she went inside. Thor gripped Loki's neck and dragged him to the back room. They were alone.

"I'm sorry? Do you think I care about your feelings?" Thor shoved Loki over a bench and pulled aside his cape and began to pull down Loki's pants. He didn't wait for a response and quickly began to fuck him. Loki gripped the bench as Thor pulled out. Thor spat on his hand and rubbed Loki's ass. He then grabbed himself and plunged himself back in. He thrust in and out. He intentionally was being as aggressive.

Loki moaned as Thor pounded him over and over. Thor put his hands down on Loki's back. One hand roughly gripping his hair. He thrust hard and fast. Thor was getting close. He pulled back and quickened his pace. He dug his fingers into Loki's ass cheeks and groaned loudly as he came. Loki lay there and waited for Thor to pull out.

"So now you have punished me. Are you going to let me up?" Loki turned his head slightly.

"Punished? Oh no, I haven't done that yet." Thor leaned forward and grabbed Loki's wrist with one hand and the other gripped his hair tightly. Thor groaned with relief as he started to fill Loki. He felt him struggle a bit. "Don't move or you will get piss all over yourself." Thor whispered. He exhaled long heavy breaths in Loki's ear as he continued to piss inside of him. "Now. Clench tightly as I pull out. I will go slow." Thor pushed himself up and slowly pulled his cock out. A tiny dribble escaped and Thor quickly pulled up Loki's pants. He pulled up and Loki immediately put his hands under himself.

"Fucking bastard!" Loki spat. He fort to hold back tears. Thor grabbed him by the elbow.

"Come on Loki, you don't want to be late for the party." Thor began to drag him reluctantly.

"Wait! I have to go!" Loki pleaded.

"No. You will hold it. We will only be here a short time. They are just announcing my betrothal to Sif, nothing else." Thor reassured him. "Look. It will be 10 mins max. You can leave after we get there." Thor took Loki's hands in his. "Stop, relaxed. Now how do you really feel?"

"Not that bad."

"Told you. I hardly pissed. You actually are quite tight down there." Thor kissed his cheek. Loki smiled a bit.

"Well, just a few minutes. Then I'm off." Loki relaxed and realised it wasn't that bad. He walked in the throne room with Thor and he escorted him to his mother.

"Loki, I'm going to be with Sif, just leave when you want. But I want to see you later. We have to get you trained up." Thor placed his hand on his arm. Frigga smiled as Thor left.

"I see you tow are getting along again." She held Loki's hand. He was nervous.

"Oh. No, not relay. We just aren't fighting at the moment." Loki sighed and waited for Odin to ascend the steps. Most people were drinking and eating. It was a big do. Loki realised they must have been celebrating long before he got there. He saw Thor drinking with Sir on the other side of the throne room. He looked around for his mortal.

He smiled when he spotted her. He waved to her. This was taking ages. Odin began to take his place but was only talking to Thor and not making any announcements to the crowded court. Loki didn't really feel the need to go. It would be nice, but there was no urgency. He thought about what Thor had done. Deep down it was triggering something in him.

Loki began to get aroused. He looked down and blushed. He knew that with the crowed so packed no one would see. He thought about it and he found that the pressure it was creating was preventing him from needing to go.

The warriors 3 saw Loki and Fandral moved over to him. "Oh Loki, ready to be on your back for the next few centuries?" he joked.

"What?" Loki tried to ignore him.

"You know!" Fandral then started making sex gestures to him. Volstagg laughed and smacked Loki on the back. He froze as the sudden shock almost made him release.

"No no no!" Volstagg joked. "Not on his back. On his hands and knees!" he grabbed Fandral's shoulders and simulated fucking him from behind. Volstagg chugged a beer and patted Hogan on the back who raised a slight smile.

Loki visibly stiffened as he tried to keep in control. He took a few deep breaths and gasped as he finally had a bit of composure. Odin banged his staff into the floor and began to make his announcement. Loki looked around for an exit. The crowd had stopped moving and was fixated on Odin talking. He turned to walk off when an arm grabbed him. It was Volstagg.

"Loki, where are you going?" he whispered. Loki knew he couldn't say. He stopped and waited. It was only a few minutes and Odin finished talking. The crow started to cheer and congratulate Thor and Sif. Loki turned to try and leave. The crowd was moving towards Thor and he was finding it difficult to push through. He didn't want move to suddenly.

He bit his lip as he felt the pressure build. He slipped his hands under his cape to hold his ass. He stood still in a panic. He knew if he moved he might make a mess. Loki sobbed as he couldn't hold it. He felt the pressure build and he felt the hot thick mess begin to run down his legs. He couldn't stop.

Thor must have filled him more than he thought. The thick mess stained his pants and the piss enema pooled at his feet in a dark puddle. People near him started to notice. They smelt it and saw him shitting himself. They backed away and a void of people formed around him.

They started to taunt and point at Loki. He could do nothing but cry. He knew it was futile holding himself anymore. He brought his hands around to his front and looked at the brown smears through his tear filled eyes. He was so humiliated. The rest of the main hall began to quiet and their attention now shifted to Loki. The gap around him grew. There was now a number of metres distance to the nearest person.

He didn't know what to do. He felt like running but worried that he might slip over in his oven mess or just leave a trail of shame. Loki felt like falling to his knees. The hall grew silent except for his sobs. Michela pushed through the crowd. She stopped at the edge of the crowd.

Loki looked up at her he was ruined. She gave him a mutual look of concern. The crowd was being to taunt him more than just whispers now. Loki could hear their abuse.

The crowd's comments begun to hit him. "How disgusting, did you see he is aroused by this?"

"I thought he was house trained." One joked.

"It must because he is not Aesir." He lowered his head and hunched over. He began to wet his pants. He figured it didn't matter anymore. He was already a laughing stock.

"Yeah, so inferior. He was defective even by his own race's standards."

"I can't believe he would make such a mess. Odin should send him back to where he came from."

"I surprised that Thor would even let him suck his cock. I wouldn't want someone with those problems near me."

Loki grew angry and clenched his fists. "Shut up!" he yelled as he sent out a wave of cold telekinesis from his frustration. The crowed fell back from the force. Loki looked up in anger. A few of the guards began to approach him with swords drawn. Loki saw the threat and readied his hands. They glowed with an impending spell.

He snarled and sent and icy blast towards them. He felt a blast from behind and he felt to his knees. Odin had hit him with Gungnir. The guards subdued him. They were careful how they grabbed him and made comment of their disgust. They bound his magic and began to drag him away. She got to her feet and followed the guards.


	3. Chapter 3

They dragged him down to the dungeons and shoved him to the floor. Loki pushed himself off the floor but copped a hose. The guards began to spray him with two high pressure hoses. Loki crawled away and struggled to his feet. One guard aimed his hose at Loki's pants.

"Look at him squirm!" One shouted. The other pulled his knife and approached him as the other kept him distracted with the hose. He grabbed his collar and began to cut the jacket from him. The other guard turned off the hose and restrained Loki. She went to intervene but was grabbed from behind. It was Thor.

"Thor! Do something!" she pleaded. He shoved her back and approached the guards. They paused and looked up worried. Thor then moved in and began to rip Loki's clothes from his soaked body. The three of them made short work of it. Loki eventually stopped struggling and sat on the floor naked. He turned his back towards the door of the cell and his tormentors. He was in so much shock he couldn't even cry. She moved in and grabbed a blanket and draped it over him.

He shuddered at the contact. She turned to see them leave and close the cell door. There was a long silence, permeated only by his uneasy breathing. He raised his head slightly and looked at her then at the door. "I think you are now destined to stay here with me." He smiled slightly, trying to make light of a bad situation.

"Could be worse, I outside the cell and not be able to be near you." she returned the light heartedness. He kissed her cheek softly and slowly stood. He gripped the blanket over his shoulders. He surveyed the cell. Bland white, no furniture except for a basic mattress on the floor in the corner. It was far from his usual comforts. He walked over and stood near the 'bed'. He sat down and she sat beside him.

"Well, there is not much for me now." He sighed.

"It will be fine, surely they won't keep you here long."

"Ha! Being imprisoned is a regular occurrence for me. You might say it's how Odin 'sends me to me room' when he perceives I have done something wrong."

"Can't you convince them that you are better? That you are not as evil as they think?"

"But I am." Loki seemed shocked that she thought he was ashamed of who he was. "I like what I do and the mischief I cause." He shrugged. "No, my plan is much simpler. I will get my revenge and it will be a good start to the humiliation he causes me."

"I think you have more pressing issues, like how do you get out of this cell?" She pointed to the door. Loki smirked and stood up and held out his hands and closed his eyes. Just then Frigga appeared before him. "Hello mother."

"Oh Loki! What happened?"

"Oh didn't you know this was your first born's doing?" Loki smugly strode over to her.

"I don't think that likely, he is not magical and was nowhere near you. You can't blame him for all your problems."

"My problems? He is my problem, and today he defiantly was the cause. He forced me to take him and then he decided to treat me like his urinal."

"Loki please!" Frigga was disgusted.

"Then he dragged me to the main hall. He wouldn't let me go to the bathroom. Thus he is the cause of my public humiliation." Loki choked back the tears.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"It is for naught. I'm the one who was made a public sceptical." Loki hung his head and reach out to her but his hand passed through her spectre.

"Don't worry darling, I will get you out of this place and it will all be fine." With that she disappeared. Loki stood for a moment, watching where she stood. Loki turned to her.

"See, simple. I just ask Mother to rescue me."

"That seems a little childish."

"Well it works, so don't pick apart my plans if you don't have a better one!" Loki glared at her.

"So what do we do till then?" She snuggled up to him.

"Nothing." He was cold and not the slightest bit interested in sex.

"Ok, have you lost interest in me so suddenly?" She pressed him.

"I thought only males were sex driven. Can't you think of anything else? I mean, I have just been treated like shit, sitting in a cell and have no idea for how long. Personally, I like to keep my wits about me when I don't know what is coming."

"Oh."

"Look, don't get me wrong, I want to fuck you until I pass out, but it will have to wait." Loki took her hand and smiled. They both sat down and waited till Frigga released them.

* * *

They were asleep for a few hours when the guard came to let them out. Loki smirked as he eyeballed the guards as he left holding her arm in his.

He walked her back to his room and decided to go pay Frigga a visit. Loki found her in her chambers. "Loki, good you here." She stood and he moved over to her and hugged her.

"Mother, I knew I could count on you."

"Where is your mortal?"

"In my room." Loki sat down beside her on the couch.

"Are you going to leave Asgard or stay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but you must remember that you are not the ruler of Asgard. You must comply with whomever is." She reached up and brushed his hair from his face.

"I don't think I'm wanted around here, nor do I particularly want to show my face after what Thor did. I don't have a powerful enough spell to wipe that from people's minds." Loki stood up and took her hands.

"Ok, will you live with her? You know your father will want to impose a punishment upon you."

"Odin is not my father, stop expecting me to accept him as such. No, I expect he will do something to me, even though it wasn't my fault." Loki leaned down and kissed her cheek. He then wiped it away with his thumb. "I guess I'm going back to Midgard." Loki smiled weakly and headed back to his chambers.

* * *

She was sitting where he left her. "I'm surprised you were not tempted to snoop through my stuff." Loki joked.

"Oh I could." She got up and walked over to a chest of draws near his bed side. "So what's in here?" she opened the draws in an exaggerated fashion. She opened the draw and there was nothing particular inside. Loki pushed it closed.

"I was joking too." Loki took her hand. "Look we are heading back to Midgard. I need to keep away from here for a while."

"And you think you will be better received there?"

"Yes, I only have to satisfy you, and no one else is more powerful than me there." Loki closed his door and sealed it with a spell. "You do want me?" Loki suddenly stopped realising that he wasn't actually sure.

"Of course, you are amazing. Despite all your short comings!" she kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Shortcomings? Like what?" He grabbed her and pressed her. "Well?"

"Oh Loki, you know your limits and what is wrong, you don't need me to remind you." he pushed his lips to one side in thought.

"Ok, but I'm not letting this go." He turned and dragged her down a hallway to a dark part of the palace. Once out of sight he moved his hands and they went through a portal to her realm.

"Hang on!" she stopped dead. Looking around realising she was not in the palace. "Where are we?"

"I'd say somewhere on Midgard. Your place is a few blocks that way." Loki pointed and they began to walk home. She held his arm. She was not a fan of walking streets at night. Loki smiled. It wasn't that scary. It was too close to sun up for the crazies to be out. They walked the quiet streets to her place. Loki felt a draining sensation and she must have felt it too.

She collapsed into his arms. Loki scooped her up. He shook his head as if it would clear his thoughts. Something was degrading his thoughts. He knew they had to get somewhere safe. Loki remembered where she lived. He pushed through the door. He managed to get her to her bed before he was overwhelmed by what was happening. He looked up at the sky and cursed Odin as he passed out.

* * *

The sun had come up and Loki was passed out still. He sat with his back against the side of her bed. Her arm draped down over his shoulder. She woke groggy and saw Loki sitting on the floor.

"Hey what happened?" she curled her arm up and stroked his cheek. He woke slowly and looked at her confused. "Loki?"

"Huh?" he rubbed his face. "I don't know." He looked down at his hands and tried to call his magic. "Fuck." He uttered under his breath.

"What?" She sat up and put her arms around him.

"My magic is suppressed." Loki groaned. "I guess I'm mortal. Well for now."

"Well that's not all bad." She leaned down and kissed him. Loki stood up and was quite angry.

"Yes it is." He snapped at her.

"Whoa. Got sand in your vag? Take a chill pill Loki."

"Insolate mortal! How dare you talk like that to me!" Loki grabbed her and shook her. She broke free and slapped him.

"Asshole!" He then slapped her back.

"You will regret that bitch!" Loki shoved her into a wall and pinned her wrists. She kneed him and he coughed and let her go. She yanked his hair back and forced him to his knees.

"Well I got news for you Loki. I have one, but you are one. Cunt." She glared at him. She then kissed him deeply. It caught him off guard. She then let him go shoving him back. He jumped up and tackled her. Throwing her onto the bed. He smacked her face then kissed her deeply.

They both exhaled hard and tore at each other's clothes. Loki pinned her hands down with one of his and kissed down her neck. He tore her pants open and forced them down. He then slapped her bare thigh. She called out and he smiled. He freed his cock straining in his pants. He slipped his free hand down between her legs. He moaned as he felt her heat.

"You're so wet.." he gasped. He kissed her as he slipped in two fingers. She bucked under him and she flung her head towards him and head butted him. He released her and sat back shaking his head. He smacked her across the face. It drew blood to her lip and she liked it seductively. She then gave him a smile.

"Well, hurry up and fuck me. Or are you not a real man?" she taunted him. Loki grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Licking the blood on her lip. He plunged his cock in her without any delay.

She cried out.

He paused and hesitated. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes.." she looked him in the eyes. Loki second guessed himself. "Hey! I didn't say stop!" she pulled him close by his hair and kissed him. he began to fuck her hard as they kissed.


End file.
